Once Again
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sekali lagi cinta mereka yang menjadi korban. Sakura menjalani hari-hari tanpa Naruto disisi, dan tak pernah lelah menantikan sebuah keajaiban. Sang Suami telah lama tiada, namun tak memupuskan harapan Sakura dalam menunggunya kembali. Keajaiban memang ada, sayangnya hanya orang terpilih yang mendapatkan keajaiban tersebut. Entah Sakura termasuk sebagai orang itu atau tidak/Sequel!


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku EVER. Rated : T : Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **Once Again (Sequel from "Cinta Harus Memiliki.")**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

Angin berhembus lembut— menyejukan tempat pemakaman. Suarai selembut sutra tertiup oleh angin, menebar setiap helainya yang memiliki warna kesukaan para gadis kecil. Merah muda. Perempuan itu duduk memenung di dekat salah satu makam, menatap nisan tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

Tiada tanda kehidupan yang terpancar dari jade suram tersebut, seolah hidup dalam raga tanpa nyawa. Parasanya begitu cantik, namun warna kulitnya terlalu pucat sehingga terlihat seperti bangsa Vampire.

Puluhan menit sudah dia berada di pemakaman seorang diri, mengingat hari sudah petang yang membuat pengunjung berpulangan sejak tadi. Dirinya sendiri masih setia menunggu, bahkan enggan untuk beranjak sebelum selesai mencurahkan isi hati.

Sakura Namikaze menyentuh puncak kepala nisan. "Tidak bisa aku lupakan..." Suara seraknya terdengar kesat. Sakura menerawang ke masa lalu, pada saat kebersamaan mereka sebelum semua ini terjadi. Mengorek kembali kisah lama yang kini tinggal kenangan.

 _Kemunculan setangkai mawar di depan wajah mengejutkan Sakura yang tengah memalamun seorang diri. Si pelaku terkekeh geli. "Kaget ya.." Sakura menghela nafas lega. Bekas kejutan tadi masih berdampak sampai saat ini, dimana Sakura merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan. Ia terkejut karena kedatangan Naruto, dan keberadaan lelaki itu disini._

 _Naruto duduk tanpa meminta, berada tepat sekali di dekat Sakura. "Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" Sakura bertanya seraya menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga, pipi Naruto memerah melihatnya._

 _ **"Ughh.. manis sekali."**_

 _Sakura menolehkan kepala, menatap Naruto disebelahnya. Ternyata dia sedang menatap lekat dirinya, membuat ia gelagapan dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mana saja asal terhindar dari tatapan tajam tersebut. Blue safir itu menatap terlalu tajam dirinya._

 _Tangannya bergerak sendiri, dengan lancang menyentuh wajah Sakura dan mengembalikan tatapannya. "Jangan menghindariku.." Pandangan Naruto mendeduh, menghangatkan hati Sakura ketika melihatnya. "Aku suka ketika kau menatapku dengan berani." Ia tersenyum manis, sukses membuat dada Sakura_ _bergemuruh seperti guntur._

 _Naruto menggunakan mawar merah tadi untuk menggoda Sakura, menghalangi jarak antara wajah mereka. "Kau meninggalkan mereka lagi." Maksud Sakura adalah teman-teman Naruto, geng yang kerap dia tinggalkan demi mengejar dirinya._

 _Sering kali Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk mojok, kalau tidak diatap sekolah taman pun jadi. Asal tempat itu sepi dan nyaman saja sudah cukup bagi Naruto, tak perluh jauh-jauh dari sekolah._

 _"Biarkan saja.." Kening mereka saling bertaut. "Kau lebih penting dari apapun." Sakura tersenyum, pipi nya pun terlihat memerah. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno..." Selanjutnya yang Naruto lalukan adalah memberi kecupan pada kening Sakura, satu-satunya alasan yang membuat dirinya semakin mencintai dia._

 _Telapak lembut menangkup pipi Naruto, memberi kehangatan bersama senyum yang diberikan. Kelemahan Naruto terletak pada Sakura, yang membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri setiap kali melihat sosok mungil tersebut._

 _Melihat sepasang kelopak lentik nan indah itu terkatup, Naruto langsung mengerti dan kemudian menarik wajah jelita sang kekasih. Hangat dan lembut, sentuhan pertama yang dirasakan ketika bibir mereka saling_ _bertemu, lalu saling melumat._

 **Tes.**

Wanita itu tengah menggigit bibir, menahan diri agar tak mengeluarkan suara tangis karena baginya sudah cukup dengan memeteskan air mata saja, itu pun di hapus sesegera mungkin. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di mata NYA.

Sampai saat ini kalau mengenang kisah lama selalu membuat Sakura menitikan air mata, terlebih ketika mengingat keadaan mereka yang sekarang. Miris sekali jika dijelaskan.

"Ne, aku lanjutkan lagi ya." Ia tersenyum pedih, ingin menceritakan kisah lama kepada makam tersebut. Sakura hanya ingin berbagi kesedihan, karena setelah makam ini ia tak tahu lagi harus mencurahkan isi hati kepada siapa. Naruto sendirilah yang mengajarkan.

 _ **Grephh**_

 _Naruto menyembunyikan wajah basahnya dalam pelukan Sakura. "Ayahku..." Dia terisak. Kesedihan Naruto turut pula Sakura alami, dimana rasa kehilangan sangat membekas di dalam hati ketika orang yang di cintai pergi. "Hikzz..." Perih sekali mendengar tangisan Naruto, hati Sakura merintih._

 _Baru saja acara pemakaman Minato Namikaze dilaksakan, dan ketika yang lain telah berpulangan Naruto malah menghilang. Dia membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat, meminta sandaran kepada kekasihnya. Ia ingin berbagi kepedihan bersama Sakura._

 _"Naru..." Sakura mendekapnya dengan erat, dan sesekali membantu menenangkan hati Naruto dengan kecupan dipucuk kepala. "Kau harus tabah sayang." Pria itu tersedu dalam diam, terlalu pandai menyembunyikan tangis._

 _"Kau jangan tinggalkan aku." Sakura menangkup sisi wajah Naruto, membawa tatapan dari mata sembab tersebut bertemu dengannya. "Cukup Ayahku saja, berjanjilah kau tak kan pergi jauh dariku walau apapun yang terjadi.." Dia berhenti menangis, namun sisa air mata masih menetes di pipinya yang memerah._

 _Sakura mengecup kening Naruto, lalu menarik kembali ke dalam pelukannya. "Kita saling berjanji selamanya akan bersama." Wajah Naruto tenggelam dalam dada Sakura. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto..."_

Jemari lentik milik perempuan itu memberi elusan lembut pada nisan yang tertulis nama belakang Namikaze disana. "Aku harus pergi..." Ia tersenyum sebelum beranjak. "Terimakasih."

Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu selama satu tahun. Paling tidak dalam satu bulan Sakura akan datang sebanyak dua atau tiga kali ke pemakaman. Kedatangannya kesini untuk membagi perasaan, Naruto yang pernah mengajarkannya dulu.

Berbicara kepada sebongkah nisan bukanlah hal yang mengerikan, banyak yang melakukan seperti itu jika berada dalam kesulitan. Saat kehilangan orang yang selama ini menjadi tujuan hidup memang sangat menyakitkan, Sakura sendiri yang mengalami, tidak cuma sekali pula.

Sekian lama duduk sopan disamping makam, barulah Sakura berdiri usai menghampus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi. Ia lemah bila berada di depan makam sang Namikaze, sebagaimana lemahnya Naruto dulu ketika menghadapi makam sang Ayah.

Tak lupa, sebelum pergi Sakura mengirim do'a untuk dia. Dirinya memejamkan mata, tengah melalukan upacara do'a melalui batin.

Sakura menyentuh ujung nisan. "Aku permisi..." Acara mengirim do'a telah selesai, dan kini waktunya untuk kembali. Seseorang pasti sedang menunggu kedatangan dirinya disuatu tempat. "Selamat tinggal, Ayah." Kemudian Sakura berlalu meninggalkan makan milik Minato Namikaze, tempat ia berbagi masalah seperti yang kerap Naruto lakukan dulu.

 **x X x**

 **Cklekk**

Seseorang membuka pintu, ketika hendak masuk orang lain langsung muncul dihadapannya. Sakura kaget melihat orang itu. "A-anda..." Dia datang lagi, dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia memergoki wanita itu kesini selama satu tahun ini. Lagi-lagi datang sendirian, enggan bersama keluarga atau pun berpura-pura tak peduli selama ini.

Tsunade hanya diam, dan melalui Sakura begitu saja. Beberapa langkah sudah terlewati, tiba-tiba ia berhenti. "Mau sampai kapan kau bertahan seperti ini?" Kepala pirangnya tak menoleh, enggan menatap wajah perempuan itu karena perasaan bersalah.

Sakura menundukan kepala, lalu tersenyum tulus. "Sampai pada batasnya." Kening Tsunade berkerut. Mau sampai batas mana lagi dia bertahan, ini sudah lama sekali. "Anda sendiri bagaimana?"

"Eh." Tsunade tampak cengo.

Pandangan Sakura menerawang ke dalam. "Mau sampai kapan Anda bersembunyi seperti ini?" Di dalam ruangan sana terdapat satu buah ranjang, tentu saja berisi seseorang di atasnya. "Bersikap normal lah, Anda tidak bisa membohongi kami."

Tsunade menghela nafa, lalu membalik badan. "Kau tidak mau menyerah?" Perempuan itu menolak melalui gelengan kepala. "Memangnya seberapa besar cinta yang kau miliki.." Karena baginya di dunia ini tidak ada yang kekal dan abadi, termasuk cinta untuk orang seperti mereka.

"Tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata..." Sakura menatap Tsunade, namun wanita itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan. "Cinta ini hanya saya sendiri yang dapat merasakannya." Senyum di bibirnya terkembang kembali. "Terimakasih."

Tsunade tersentak, ketika menoleh sosok Sakura telah menghilang dari balik pintu. Ia menghela nafas. "Terimakasih?" Kalimat yang tak pantas diucapkan untuk dirinya, orang egois yang telah memisahkan cinta dari sepasang kekasih, dan mengembalikan cinta tersebut setelah semuanya tidak lagi berarti.

Kesalahan dimasa lampau mengakibatkan hal buruk terjadi. Penyesalan tiada guna membayangi benak setiap saat, sadar akan kesalahan yang diperbuat dengan merenggut cinta mereka. Tsunade pikir tidak ada cinta yang abadi, hanya ada ketamakan yang berbalut cinta palsu.

Cinta. Kalimat tabu yang terdengar manis, jika dijalani bersungguh-sungguh tak semanis seperti di dengar. Cinta adalah awal dari pengkhianatan, dan pengkhianatan awal dari kehancuran. Tsunade menganggapnya seperti itu mengingat posisi Naruto yang berada jauh diatas, sangat tidak pantas untuk Sakura.

"Hm!?" Sakura menatap tabung oksigen milik Naruto. "Suster, kau harus mengganti tabung oksigennya.." Si perawat pun terkejut melihat tambung oksigen sang pasien telah beruap, pasalnya terlambat diganti.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya.." Ucap perawat tersebut sadar telah melakukan kesalahan, lalu bergegas mengerjakan yang sudah menjadi tugas.

Usai menarik bangku kemudian Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang. "Sayang..." Begitu selesai dengan tugas, perawat tadi segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, menyisakan Sakura bersama seorang pasien yang koma sejak satu tahun lalu. "Ne, tadi aku mengunjungi makam Ayah." Sakura mengelus wajah pucat tersebut, dengan senyum getir menghiasi paras.

 _Minato mendaratkan telapak tangannya yang lebar dipuncak kepala Sakura. "Ayah." Ucapnya._

 _"Ha!?" Sakura tampak bingung._

 _Minato terkekeh geli. "Panggil aku Ayah.." Mendadak saja wajah Sakura memerah. "Aku merestui hubungan kalian, dan maaf kalau nanti aku tidak bisa menemani saat kalian menikah." Minato berkata seolah tahu kapan ajal akan datang menjemputnya._

 _"Apa yang Paman kata—"_

 _"Ayah.." Kalimat Sakura disela. Ia menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah karena malu._

Tak heran bila kini Sakura menyebut Ayah kepada Minato, sejak lama beliau menginginkan panggilan Ayah darinya. Tidak punya anak perempuan menantu pun cukup, kata yang pernah Minato ucapkan kepada Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lakukan saat terakhir kali." Sakura menyeka sudut mata. Liquidnya tiada lelah mengalir, seakan tak pernah ada habisnya. "A-aku..." Bibirnya bergetar.

"Sakura.." Wanita itu mebelalakan mata. Kushina menyentuh kepala Sakura, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. "Kau masih disini." Ia tersenyum sembari menatap wanita tersebut. Hari semakin gelap, tetapi dia tak segera pulang.

Kushina rasa dalam sehari ada dua atau tiga kali Sakura menjenguk Naruto di Rumah Sakit, berbicara seorang diri kepada sang Suami yang sudah lama memejamkan mata dengan bantuan alat pernafasan. Keadaan Naruto sempat kritis, sebelum dia jatuh koma hingga setahun lamanya. Sampai sekarang pun dia belum membuka mata, dan tak sekali pun Sakura meninggalkannya atau ingin menyerah.

"Kau beruntung nak.." Kushina mengelus wajah dingin Naruto. Terlalu lama dia tidur, yang merubah warna kulitnya menjadi putih pucat. "Istrimu selalu ada untukmu." Sakura tertunduk sedih, tanpa sadar Kushina menitikan air mata. "Maafkan Ibu." Kushina membekap mulut, karena tidak kuat menahan tubuh ia termundur tak berdaya dalam pertolongan Sakura.

"Bibi..."

Kushina menyentuh punggung tangan Sakura di atas bahunya. "Gara-gara aku Naruto menjadi seperti ini." Dirinya patut disalahkan atas keadaan Naruto, dimana pada saat itu karena menyelamatkan dirinya Naruto sampai mengorbankan diri. "Hiks.. maafkan aku Sakura, harusnya aku bisa lebih berhati-hati." Sakura pikir Kushina menyesal tiada arti, semua sudah terjadi dan cukup lalui saja tanpa harus menyesal sepanjang waktu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah menjadi takdir kita semua." Kushina memeluk Sakura, menjadikan wanita itu tempat sandaran. Mereka sama terlukanya disini, kehilangan seseorang yang amat berharga dalam hidup bukanlah hal yang enteng untuk dihadapi. "Sudah Bibi, jangan menangis lagi." Ketika pelukan mereka terlepas, Sakura membantu menyeka air mata Kushina.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Tsunade masih berada disini, sekarang tengah menyembunyikan diri dibalik pintu dan mendengarkan obrolan mereka di dalam sana. Kushina menyalahkan diri sendiri, padahal ini salahnya karena telah bertindak sesuka hati atas kehidupan Naruto.

Jika saja ia merestui hubungan mereka semua ini tak mungkin terjadi. Seandainya ia sadar bahwa cinta Sakura kepada Naruto benar-benar tulus, bukan karena harta kekayaan. Ia pikir selama ini Sakura memberi Naruto cinta palsu demi harta. Ia pikir orang hidup dalam kesederhanaan tak pantas mencintai orang seperti Naruto.

Tsunade sadar selama ini pemikirannya benar-benar salah, terlebih saat melihat perjuangan Sakura demi Naruto. Percaya atau tidak, perempuan malang itu harus bekerja keras demi uang untuk membiayai perawatan Naruto. Mungkin cara itu Sakura lakukan agar mereka semua sadar cinta yang dimilikinya bukanlah omong kosong, dengan cara menolak bantuan dan memilih berjuang sendiri untuk sang Suami.

Sakura tak pernah mengeluh dengan pekerjaannya, beruntung sang kakek ada untuk membantunya. Terlalu sibuk di kantor terkadang menyita waktu Sakura menjenguk Naruto di Rumah Sakit, namun tak pernah sekali pun dia tak menemui Naruto walau sesibuk apapun. Pulang larut dalam keadaan lelah sekali pun Sakura tetap datang, dan Tsunade menyaksikan semua perjuangan Sakura dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Dia mencintai Naruto tanpa memandang status, tak mengincar harta, tak menyerah dalam berjuang dan setia menunggu satu cinta yang tak pasti kembali. Sakura wanita muda dengan paras jelita, ada banyak lelaki di luar sana yang mengantri ingin memiliki dirinya. Namun apa? Sakura setia menunggu Naruto sampai kembali. Quotesmya adalah, _t_ _idak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini karena Tuhan benar adanya_.

"Naruto pasti kembali." Hanya kalimat untuk penyemangat, Kushina tahu terlalu mustahil Naruto kembali setelah sekian lama dia tak sadarkan diri. Tapi sebagai seorang Ibu tentu saja Kushina tak mau kalah dari Sakura, yaitu menunggu Naruto sampai kembali.

Seperti kata Sakura.

 _"Tiada kata mustahil dalam perjuangan, selalu ada hikmah setiap kali bersabar. Manusia memiliki Tuhan, sang penguasa alam yang menyimpan berjuta rahasia di balik ujian."_

Kushina merasa kalah dari Sakura, seorang Istri yang sabar dalam menanti. Naruto pantas memiliki Sakura, bahkan sangat beruntung.

 **x X x**

Jiraiya meletakan secangkir teh panas di meja Sakura, menghidangkannya untuk sang Cucu. "Perlu bantuan?" Sedikit memberi tawaran ketika melihatnya larut dalam kesibukan. Sudah jam sembilan malam dia tak langsung istirahat, pasti lelah melakukan semuanya sendirian. Begitu sibuknya 'kah orang berpikiran cerdas? Selama Naruto tidak ada Sakura menjadi pengganti sebagai orang sibuk di rumah mereka.

Ketikan Sakura terhadap keyboard PC terhenti, lantas ia tersenyum. "Kakek bisa membantuku?" Bukan meremehkan melainkan sekedar candaan. Sakura tak membutuhkan bantuan dari sang kakek, cukup dia menjaga kesehatan saja sudah sangat membantu.

"Hee, apapun yang dibutuhkan pasti aku bisa membantumu.." Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaan, di temani oleh senyum bahagia. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki Jiraiya selama Naruto tidak ada. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sakura meraih gagang cangkir, lalu menyeruput teh panas tersebut. "Lakukan saja yang aku perintahkan." Jiraiya mengangguk begitu antusias. "Tidurlah."

Jiraiya termangu. "Hah!?"

Perempuan itu terkekeh dengan geli. "Kalau ingin membantuku, cukup kakek tidur saja." Pekerjannya terhenti lagi. "Okay!?" Ia menyentuh bahu sang kakek, memberinya tatapan lekat agar mematuhi perintah darinya.

Menghela nafas, lalu Jiraiya mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah." Sakura tersenyum puas, dan sebelum pergi tidur ia sempat mendaratkan kecupan di pipi lelaki tua tersebut.

"Selamat malam." Jiraiya terlihat manyun, membuat Sakura terkikik. "Tidur yang nyenyak ya, kakek pasti lelah.." Tidak selelah sang Cucu, Jiraiya sadar akan hal tersebut. Selama ini Sakura bekerja keras untuk membiayai perawatan Naruto, dan tak sekali pun dia pernah mengeluhkan atas kerja kerasnya. Dia melakukannya dengan ikhlas karena cinta.

Sebelum menutup pintu terlihat dari kejauhan Jiraiya tengah menatap punggung ramping Sakura. Ia menghela nafas. "Kau teguh sekali nak.." Ibu nya bahkan tak seteguh dia. Sakura adalah wanita terkuat yang mampu bertahan demi menantikan suatu keajaiban. Atau bisa dianggap hal yang mustahil.

Belasan bulan menunggu Naruto, namun tidak ada perubahan dalam keadaan lelaki itu. Lebih dari satu tahun dia terbaring tanpa jiwa, namun tak memupuskan harapan Sakura. Perempuan itu sedang menunggu anugerah dari Tuhan, tak berharap melainkan percaya dari lubuk hati bahwa suatu saat sang Suami pasti kembali. Tiada kata menyerah selagi punya kesempatan.

 **Drrt.. drrt..**

Layar ponsel menyala setelah bergetar, memberi tahukan pesan masuk. Sakura segera membuka ponsel tersebut, setelah membaca isi pesan singkat ia pun bergegas mengemasi document di meja.

"Aduh, mendadak sekali." Ia mendapat panggilan dari kantor, disuruh segera datang sebelum tengah malam untuk memberikan formulir yang sudah diselesaikan.

 **x X x**

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka secara otomatis ketika tiba di lantai 11. Sakura keluar dari lift dengan penampilan sederhana, mengenakan rok biru dongker sedikit pendek dari lutut, dengan atasan baju putih polos berlapis rompi merah. Dalam dekapannya terdapat beberapa maps yang berisikan document penting, aset perusahaan.

Beberapa langkah setelah keluar dari lift, kini Sakura berdiri manis di depan pintu ruangan untuk menyerahkan hasil kerja kepada sang atasan.

 **Tokk tokk..**

Mendapat ketukan pintu dari luar sana segera menghentikan Sasuke bermain ponsel. "Masuk." Sahutnya. Saat pintu terbuka, sekilas mata Sasuke tertuju pada layar ponsel yang masih menyala. Sontak, ia terkejut lalu cepat-cepat mengunci ponsel tersebut. "Sial." Ia mengumpat kesal, kalau sampai ketahuan bisa buruk nama baiknya.

"Selamat malam.." Sakura berdiri sopan di depan meja Sasuke. "Ini formulirnya." Disinilah tempat Sakura bekerja menjadi karyawan terbaik, perusahaan besar milik Fugaku Uchiha, di pimpin oleh Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan teman kuliah Naruto dulu.

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Tatapan Sasuke tak luput dari paras Sakura. Dia terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang janda di usia mudanya. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu, berita mengenai pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura tersebar ke publik, tapi hanya beberapa saja yang tahu tentang keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Sakura tersenyum, menunjukan sikap wibawa kepada atasan. "Lagian ini juga belum larut, beruntung Anda menelfon saya saat masih terjaga.." Sakura berceloteh sembari mengeluarkan lembaran formulir, memilih yang mana saja harus ditandatangani.

Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan singgasana. "Jangan menggunakan panggilan sungkan kalau kita sedang berdua.." Kerjaan Sakura terhenti ketika tubuhnya mendapat himpitan dari belakang. Matanya membulat karena terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke, namun ia masih diam menahan diri. "Lupakan dia dan hiduplah bersamaku, akan kujadikan kau wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini."

Sulit dipercaya. Selama ini Sakura mengira Sasuke pria teladan yang sangat menghargai wanita. Type setia teman, namun siapa sangka pada akhirnya sifat buruk Sasuke terkuak. Dia melecehkan kaum hawa, sama seperti tidak menghargai Ibu sendiri.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun dariku.." Sasuke mendekatkan antara bibir dan telinga Sakura. Ini bukanlah sikap yang baik. "Jangan bodoh." Tangannya mulai bergerak merayap dipinggang Sakura. "Sadarlah, Naruto sudah lama mati!"

 **PLAKK!**

Hening. Mati-matian Sakura menahan diri, tengah berusaha bertahan agar tak meneteskan air mata. Baru ia sadar, Sasuke sengaja mendatangkan dirinya di malam hari untuk melakukan perbuatan nista. Jadi selama ini lelaki itu mengira dirinya wanita penggila harta yang haus akan sentuhan.

Laknat!

"Kau pantas menerimanya." Sasuke masih terpaku setelah mendapat tamparan telak tadi. "Ubah dirimu sebelum mengenal cinta, atau tidak kau akan menyesal kelak." Peringatan yang singkat, sebelum kemudian Sakura meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sekaligus melepas tanggung jawabnya atas perusahaan ini.

Dalam perjalanan Sakura mengusap wajah dengan sentuhan kasar. Ia tak kuat menahan diri, air mata terus memaksanya untuk kalah. Bersyukur kekalahannya tak terlihat oleh pria laknat tadi.

 **Notic notic..**

Ponsel berlogo _apple_ yang terbaring di meja sana berdering, menghidupkan layarnya dan seketika memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam ponsel tersebut. Enggan meraih ponsel disana, Sasuke hanya menatap saja, itu juga karena ada alasan lain sampai ia rela menatap lama.

Sederhana memang, namun berdampak negative. Hanya dengan mengamati gambar di layar ponsel tersebut mampu membuat hati Sasuke bergerumuh. Ia menginginkan wanita itu.

"Sakura..."

Tak cukup Sasuke membuatnya repot dengan sikap lancang tadi, sekarang Sakura harus pulang berjalan kaki dari kantor sampai ke rumah. Saat pergi tadi ia sangat tergesa, lantaran tidak ada kereta kilat ketika malam hari maka terpaksa ia mencegat taxi.

Kini Sakura memang sengaja pulang tanpa kendaraan karena alasan ingin menghemat uang, kalau naik taxi biayanya cukup untuk makan sampai tiga hari. Terlalu boros menggunakan uang untuk membayar taxi, terlebih masa sulit tengah menghampiri dirinya sekarang.

 **x X x**

Semua barang miliknya sudah beres, kini tersimpan rapi dalam sebuah kotak. Sebelum keluar Sakura sempat menarik nafas panjang, lalu dihembuskan dengan singkat. Telah diputuskan, ia akan berhenti bekerja di kantor ini.

Ino Yamanaka, baru saja membuka pintu langsung mendapati Sakura tengah berkemas di ruangannya. "Ada apa?" Si blonde bertanya kepadanya mengenai semua barang yang meninggalkan ruangan kosong, hanya menyisakan aset milik perusahaan.

Sakura saling menepukan telapak tangan. "Aku berhenti."

Ino terkejut mendengarnya. "Kenapa?" Siapa yang tidak heran, cukup lama Sakura mengabdikan diri di perusahaan besar ini, sekitar tujuh atau delapan bulan. Gajih yang di terima setiap bulan cukup memuaskan, lalu apa lagi kurangnya?

"Sudah lama aku ingin berhenti.." Ino memijit kepala. Mendadak saja ia merasa pusing, penyakit yang ditimbulkan gara-gara Sakura. "Sekarang sudah aku lakukan." Dia malah tersenyum, entah kenapa terlihat begitu tulus di mata Ino. Dasar aneh.

"Ya Tuhan..." Ino mengeluhkan atas pengunduran diri Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Ino tak bertanggung jawab sekali, ketika masuk dia tak menutup lagi pintu ruangan. Sakura muak melihat wajah Uchiha tersebut, bahkan memutuskan mengundurkan diri tanpa meminta izin darinya. Dia tak pantas mendapat perlakuan hormat.

Mendapat kode dari sang atasan, Ino mengangguk paham kemudian bergegas keluar. Tinggal mereka berdua disini, keadaan Sakura yang tak sudi melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke tahu apa yang membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Dia tersinggung gara-gara kejadian semalam, tanpa sadar ia telah melecehkan wanita terhormat. Sakura adalah wanita terhormat, baru disadari olehnya setelah mendapat tamparan keras di wajah. "Jangan pergi."

Sakura menoleh, membagi tatapan bengis kepada Sasuke Uchiha. "Kau tak pantas mendapat ampunan dari siapa pun." Ia benci kepada lelaki itu, seorang pengkhianat. "Minggir!" Sakura minta jalan keluar karena Sasuke menghalangi pintu dengan punggungnya yang lebar.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Tolong maafkanbaku." Nyaris menyentuh tangan Sakura, niat Sasuke terurung begitu mendapat kilatan tajam dari mata si perempuan merah muda. "Maaf." Berjuta kali pun meminta maaf, Sakura tak kan sudi menghapus kesalahan Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu telah melecehkan dirinya, seolah menganggap ia tak punya harga diri, dan yang paling membuat Sakura marah adalah pengkhinatan. Sasuke Uchiha telah mengkhianati temannya sendiri, Naruto Namikaze yang merupakan Suaminya. Dia tak pantas untuk dimaafkan.

"Permisi." Sasuke kalah, selain menyaksikan kepergian Sakura tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Wanita itu keras kepala, dan semua ini terjadi karenanya sendiri. Ia yang telah memulai cekcok diantara mereka. Salahkan saja hati dan perasaan.

 **x X x**

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya karena tak yakin. "Coba cek lagi, mungkin ada kesalahan.." Si penjaga kasir melakukan yang diinginkan olehnya, memeriksa ulang daftar nama pasien.

Antara lega dan cemas, ini hari pembayaran Rumah Sakit dan ketika hendak menyetor uang penjaga kasir mengatakan semua biaya Rumah Sakit sudah lunas. Ia tak perlu lagi membayar sampai kapan saja, bahkan ketika Naruto sadarkan diri.

"Tidak ada kesalahan, Nyonya."

Sakura menelan ludah. "Emm maaf, boleh aku tahu orang yang membayar biaya pengobatan Suamiku?"

"Sebentar.." Setelah menelusuri barisan nama di kertas nota, manik sang penjaga kasir menemukan nama yang tertera di halaman terakhir. "Tsunade Namikaze." Sontak, Sakura terpaku begitu mendengar nama tersebut.

"Tsunade - _Sama._ "

Satu hal lagi, perjuangan Sakura selama ini berhasil membuka pintu hati Tsunade.

Setelah sempat terjadi pertengkaran panas di kantor tempatnya bekerja perkara mengundurkan diri, Sakura datang ke Rumah Sakit dan menggunakan semua uang yang ada untuk melunasi biaya pengobatan Naruto. Ia tak punya uang simpanan lagi, namun berkat Tsunade uang miliknya bisa digunakan untuk biaya hidup menjelang dapat pekerjaan baru.

Akhirnya Sakura bisa menarik nafas lega.

Terulang lagi kejadian yang sama, disaat membuka pintu Tsunade yang hendak keluar nyaris menubruk Sakura. Kedunya sama-sama terkejut melihat kehadiran masing-masing. Sakura yang merasa canggung lekas membungkukan badan, sadar akan hutangnya kepada beliau.

"Terimakasih banyak atas bantuan Anda." Mata Sakura melebar kerena perlakuan Tsunade. Dagunya disentuh, lalu pandangannya diangkat ke atas sehingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

Sakura sadar dari cara manik _hazel_ tersebut memandang tak sebengis dulu. Tatapan penuh akan kebencian itu telah hilang, tergantikan oleh tatapan sayu. Perubahan ini terjadi sejak beberapa bulan lalu, saat Sakura memergoki beliau sedang diam-diam melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih." Terlalu singkat, lantas Tsunade berlalu setelah melepaskan sentuhannya terhadap Sakura, meninggalkan wanita itu dalam pertanyaan besar.

Bahkan sebelum berpaling Sakura sempat menangkap segaris senyum yang amat tipis di bibir _peach_ beliau. Dia tersenyum kepadanya? Seperti mimpi yang terasa nyata, dan kenyataan seperti mimpi.

 **Tes.**

Ia menggenggam tangan lebar tersebut, usai memberi kecupan panjang ia pun menangkupkan telapak dingin milik sang Suami pada wajahnya. "Cepatlah kembali." Air mata tak tertahan lagi. Setiap kali melihat keadaan Naruto sekali saja Sakura tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia lemah bila berada di dekat Naruto yang seperti ini.

Nyaman dengan tangan kokoh tersebut, Sakura sampai memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan dingin dari Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia lelah batin dan fisik, namun tak menggoyahkan penantian yang selama ini bertahan.

Sakura membaringkan kepala diatas perut Naruto, merasakan nyaman dengan sandaran tersebut. Perlahan kesadarannya menghilang, matanya sayu-sayu terbuka lalu terkatup lagi. Ia ngantuk, karena ulah Sasuke selamam membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kakinya sampai cidera pasal berjalan terlalu jauh dari kantor sampai ke rumah, untunglah tidak bertemu preman saat melewati gang sempit. Ia aman disepanjang jalan.

"Aku lelah..."

Perempuan itu mengeluhkan keadaan. Bukan lelah karena terlalu lama menunggu, tetapi lelah karena menjalani kerasnya kehidupan di dunia ini. Dirinya tertindas dan dilecehkan, seandainya saja Naruto bersamanya. Semua ini tak kan terjadi kalau Naruto ada, dirinya akan dilindungi oleh sang Suami layaknya Super Hero.

"Kapan semua ini akan berakhir.."

Kalimat terakhir yang tertuai, kesadaran Sakura hilang setelah itu. Dia tertidur dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Enghh..." Belum lama Sakura terlelap, sentuhan dipuncak kepala mengganggu tidurnya. Ia mengerang seyara memaksa membuka mata. Sentuhan ini nyaman sekali.

Awalnya terbuka dengan perlahan, mendadak langsung melotot lebar ketika Sakura baru menyadari asal dari sentuhan tersebut.

 **Bipp bipp...**

Saat bangkit Sakura langsung membekap mulut. Matanya berair dan bergetar, melihat sepasang mata yang telah lama terkatup kini menampakan kembali iris _shappire_ miliknya. Dia sedang tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

"Na-naru...too..."

Percayalah, setiap kesabaran akan menghasilkan buah yang manis. Jangan menyerah selagi mampu, bangkitlah bila terjatuh. Percayakan saja semua kepada Tuhan, kelak _dia_ akan membalas budi baik yang telah diperbuat.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tidak kuat lagi membendung tangis yang merajalela, hanya menutup wajah yang dilakukan untuk menyembunyikan tangis gusarnya dari semua keluarga yang datang berkumpul disini.

Kushina tak melepas Naruto, memeluknya dengan erat untuk melepas rindu. Lelaki yang baru kembali dari kematian itu terlihat masih dalam keadaan lemah, dia tak berdaya dalam pelukan sang Ibu.

Tsunade berdecih, terutama kepada Sakura yang menangis sejak tadi. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya, termasuk Naruto. "Kalian payah, sedih menangis saat bahagia pun menangis." Terdengar gelak tawa diruangan tersebut. Pernyataan Tsunande sangat menggelitik di perut.

"Ibu..." Kushina tertawa geli sembari menyeka air mata dari pipi.

Naruto merasa canggung ketika Tsunade menghampirinya. "Emm.." Beliau berdiri di dekatnya sembari menatap tajam dirinya.

 **BLETAK!**

"Aduh!" Rintihan lepas dari bibir Naruto saat mendapat jitakan di puncak kepala, mengagetkan semua orang yang melihat adegan tersebut. Tsunade mengusap mata dengan gerakan gesit, enggan terlihat oleh mereka bahwa dirinya sedang menangis. Tapi Sakura melihatnya.

"Bodoh!" Naruto tertegun. Tangisnya tak sanggup lagi dibendung, pada akhirnya Tsunade menampakan wajah memerah karena tangis. Ia mendekap sang Cucu, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah sempat putus asa menanti Naruto sampai kembali.

Tidak ada yang tersia-siakan.

Sakura tersenyum dengan bahagia. Ia tahu Tsunade sangat menyayangi Naruto, cara dia menunjukan sikap kepedulian tak semencolok orang pada umumnya. Semua mengerti akan hal tersebut, bahkan Naruto sendiri yang menjadi korban dari kasih sayangnya.

Nagato segera memapah Naruto, membantu sang adik berpindah tempat— duduk di kursi roda. Setelah benar-benar duduk, tangan Naruto terjulur ke arah Sakura. Sosok sang Istri yang telah lama ia tinggal pergi, tentu saja sangat merindukan dia.

Sakura menyeka air mata menggunakan lengan baju, seperti anak kecil yang menangis. Naruto tersenyum dihadapan Sakura, lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Berhentilah menangis." Ia benci melihat Sakura meneteskan air mata, butiran liquid yang terlalu berharga baginya.

Naruto menarik Sakura, ketika berjongkok ia langsung memeluknya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Sakura terlihat menikmati pelukan darinya. Pelukan yang telah lama di rindukan.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Sakura, dia setia menunggu dirinya yang tak pasti kembali, hanya saja keadaan mereka sekarang yang terasa berbeda. Senyum Naruto terkembang lebar, menyadari hilangnya kebencian di mata Tsunade.

Mungkinkah dia sudah sadar?

Apapun alasan perubahan Tsunade, Naruto sangat bersuyukur semua baik-baik saja selama ia tak sadarkan diri. Sakura telah merubah segalanya, dari benci menjadi cinta. Tsunade mengakuinya sendiri, selama ini penilaiannya terhadap memang Sakura salah besar. Dia wanita yang gigih.

 **x X x**

 _Desiran ombak menemai malam yang sepi. Bulan menjadi teman dari jutaan bintang. Mereka saling bertaburan di langit kelam. Bibir pantai terlihat terang karena cahaya, namun bukan cahaya bulan._

 _Bukan cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang di bawah sana. Cahaya tersebut sangat menyilaukan pandangan, agar tak mengenai mata Sakura menghalanginya menggunakan punggung tangan. Seketika ia tersentak begitu menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Dengan mata yang terus mengerjap tatapannya tertuju pada telapak tangan. Cahaya silau itu berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri._

 _"Sakura.."_

 _Panggilan tersebut menyadarkan Sakura dari ketertegunannya. Ia menadahkan kepala, dan menatap ke depan sana. "Naruto..." Si lelaki pirang berdiri dekat sekali darinya, namun tak bisa dijangkau. Sakura tengah berusaha menjangkau Naruto, berjuang keras untuk menyentuh sang Suami dengan tangis yang menemani._

 _Semakin berjuang justru Naruto semakin tak bisa diraih. Sakura berlari mengejar bayangan tersebut. Sosoknya terbang di bawa angin, menjauh darinya sambil tersenyum._

 _"Jangan pergi..." Rahang Sakura bergemeletak karena menahan jerit tangis. Air matanya bercucur membanjiri wajah. "Aku mohon..." Tak mampu lagi membendungnya, tangis Sakura pun lepas bersama menghilangnya bayangan Naruto._

 _ **Brukhh**_

 _Wanita itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di bawah rembulan. Tangannya terkepal, menggenggam butiran pasir di tengah terluka._

 _Mendadak tangis Sakura mereda. Ia membuka genggaman tangannya yang berisi butiran pasir, dan terpaku begitu mendapati sebuah keajaiban dari butiran pasir tersebut._

 _ **Wushh..**_

 _Bersama hembusan angin bisikan cinta menyinggahi pendengaran Sakura._

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Bayangan putih tadi menghilang membawa sosok Naruto, meninggalkan Sakura dalam kesendirian bersama luka yang tertoreh di hati. Air mata yang sempat tertahan kini merembes kembali saat si empu tak mampu lagi membendungnya._

 **Tes.**

Jempol kasar miliknya menyusap pipi sang Istri, menyeka air mata yang mengalir dalam tidurnya. Pandangannya mendalami wajah jelita tersebut, sejak tadi menatapnya tanpa berpaling. Igauan Sakura membangunkan dirinya dari tidur, mimpi yang membuat dia menangis dikenyataan.

 _"Naruto..."_

 _Sakura membekap mulut untuk meredam tangis._

 _"Kembalilah.."_

Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum tipis. "Mimpi buruk ya.." Sakura sendiri terlihat shock setelah membuka mata secara tiba-tiba, sempat membuat Naruto kaget dalam helaan nafas lega. "Tidak apa-apa." Naruto menyadarkan Sakura melalui kecupan. Selama mengigau wanita itu tak henti menyebut namanya, entah apa yang dia mimpikan di dalam tidur.

Tangan Sakura bergerak lalu nenyentuh pipi Naruto, mengherankan sang Suami yang berada di atasnya. "Ini nyata.." Tadi hanya mimpi buruk di tengah malam, Sakura yakin bahwa saat ini adalah kenyataan. Semua terbukti melalui sentuhan hangat mereka.

"Sshht.. tenanglah." Naruto mengecup kedua pipi Sakura secara bergantian untuk meyakinkan dia, lalu memeluknya agar lebih percaya. Ia tahu yang Sakura lalui selama ini tidaklah mudah. Kesendirian masih menyelimuti dirinya, di hantui oleh mimpi dan angan-angan.

Pelukan ini nyaman sekali, layaknya perisai pelindung bagi Sakura. Sejak lama ia tak mendapat pelukan ini lagi. Naruto menarik selimut, kemudian digunakan untuk menyelimuti mereka, terutama Sakura untuk menghangatkannya.

" _Anata_.." Panggilan manja terutai dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Hm?" Naruto menyahut disela membelai surai kapas milik sang Istri. Sekarang sudah tumbuh panjang, terakhir kali melihatnya cuma sebatas punggung dan kini panjangnya nyaris mencapai pinggul. Lembut dan wangi, enggan bagi Naruto menjauhkan hidung dari surai merah muda tersebut.

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto melalui bawah dagu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang." Naruto tersenyum. Pernyataan yang serupa terulang kembali, namun tak terdengar bosan di telinga. Bahkan Naruto menyukai kalimat cinta yang setiap kali Sakura utarakan.

Setelah mengungkanpan yang dirasakan, kini Sakura menenggelamkan wajah dibalik dada Naruto. Wangi maskulin kembali menemani hari-harinya, bahkan ketika malam hari atau pun sedang terlelap. Aroma jantan yang setiap saat tercium oleh hidung.

Karena remasan dari jemari lentik tersebut meninggalkan bekas di baju yang Naruto kenakan. Sakura tengah melampiaskan perasaan, dan Naruto yang paling mengerti semua tentang dirinya.

Saat mendapat kecupan di puncak kepala, kemudian Sakura memejemkan mata untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurnya yang sempat terganggu karena bermimpi buruk.

"Kalau terjadi lagi ingat saja yang sedang kau lalui hanya mimpi.." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, semua telah kembali seperti dulu— dimana dirinya selalu ada bersama Sakura. "Sementara aku menununggumu dikehidupan nyata." Dia hanya butuh keterbiasaan setelah menjalani kehidupan pahit seorang diri.

Sakura menghadapi segala kesulitan tanpa dirinya, orang yang seharunya selalu ada bersama dalam keadaan apapun. Wanita itu gigih dalam bertahan. Percaya adanya sebuah keajaiban penantian lama pun ia jalani sesanggup jiwa. Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya lelaki paling beruntung karena memiliki Sakura. Wanita berhati malaikat, penuh kesabaran dan kasih sayang.

 **SELESAI..**

* * *

Hiksss... akhirnya kelar juga sequel dari fic sebelah yg endingnya gantung :"D

Hee, ini ngomong2 siapa yg naroh bawang merah disini!? Terlalu kamvret :"V #Usappipi T_T

BTW, jangan bosen2 yak kalo ane up sequel dari ffn lama, cz suka rindu ma theme lama :') Ne, mau sequel lagi ga? Kalo mau ane siap kok buatin lagi, tp kali ini ngga hurt yak, yg manis-manis aja ;)


End file.
